Three Delivery The Return
by crystalquirt
Summary: Description - Kong Li thinks he has found a way to infiltrate Wu's Garden and finally get the cookbook. Warnings - mild language, violence, implied nudity.
1. Chapter 1

The Return Part 1

[the fic from the Picking on Sid poll!]

By CrystalQuirt

Description - Kong Li thinks he has found a way to infiltrate Wu's Garden and finally get the cookbook.

Warnings - mild language, violence, implied nudity.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid woke up strapped to a surgical style table in a sterile white room with very bright lights. "What's going on?" he asked the figures moving around the table. They looked blurry at first, but when they got closer he could see one of them looked like a doctor.

When no one answered him, he paid more attention to his situation. His arms were over his head. Wide straps went across his chest, stomach and knees and his wrists and ankles were shackled to the top and bottom of the table. A sheet covered him up to his neck.

A person dressed like a doctor told him he was to be a 'breeding sire'. Not sure what that meant, Sid struggled against the restraints and asked again to be released.

"We need you to make some babies - you know how that happens, don't you?"

"Well yeah, I guess, but I'm a little young don't you think?"

The doctor had on a cap that completely covered his hair, and a mask like he was getting ready for surgery. Sid thought his eyes looked so familiar. "Oh don't worry, you will be fine. These ladies have all been waiting for your arrival."

A line of girl's giggles standing nearby giggled. Sid looked over at them and smiled shyly. Sid thought, okay, even though I don't know what's going on, if they turn me loose to um, make babies with these girls, I can get away.

"Well? Untie me so I can make some babies!" Sid demanded. The 'doctor' approached the table and pulled the sheet down revealing to Sid, the girls and everyone else in the room that he was completely naked. Sid gasped when he saw himself, and looked around frantically.

"Not that way - you won't need to be untied for this. You don't get to actually touch any of them, silly." Each of the girls held out their specimen jars and giggled again.

The doctor moved in closer to Sid, holding a syringe with a huge needle and some sort of plastic thing with thin clear tubes attached to it. "I will insert this end, in you - and each of the girls will get a little."

The girls got closer too, giggling and holding out their cups closer. "No! I don't want to!" Sid squirmed, panicking. They were all standing close around his very exposed body and he really wanted to shrivel up and die.

The doctor leaned close and pulled down his mask. Sid saw the doctor - he was really Tobey!

"Tobey! What are you doing to me? What's going on?"

"It's ok Sid, it won't hurt much, and this way you don't have to do your health education homework."

"Wha . . .?"

"Sid! Come on! You didn't do your homework and now we are going to be late, again!"

"Wha?" Sid said again, not really awake enough to comprehend.

"Did you sleep all night, here on the desk?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Well I hope you studied a little we're gonna have to know words like fallopian for the sex ed test today!"

"Yeah, right . . . fallopian." Sid shook off the really creepy feeling he had all over, relieved to see he was dressed. He had never even gotten undressed from the day before. He jumped up and ran for the shower while Tobey went downstairs for breakfast.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

While the three were at school, Mr. Wu had an above-ground pool set up in the garden for the summer. He kept Barney out of school for the occasion, since he was the one who had to set it up. It was very sturdy, meant to be up year round. The pool was five feet deep and twenty feet across the circle shaped sides.

After Barney finished setting the whole thing up for him, and was filling it with water, his dad came out and boasted about what a wonderful thing he had done for his customers. Poor Barney just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Wu's Garden, Eat and Get Wet! What a great summer slogan! I've done it again! Barney, when you get done with whatever you're doing, get the tables and chairs set up and the lantern's lit for dining Al Dente."

"Dad, I think you mean Al Fresco, dining outside. Al Dente means pasta or rice that is cooked to a firm consistency but not too hard."

"Barney! I know what it means - Too much talk not enough work!"

When Sid, Sue and Tobey got home from school, Tobey ran right upstairs to get on his bathing suit, thinking it had to be set up by now!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

A streak in a bumblebee, yellow and black swimsuit shot past them all, standing around the pool. Tobey leapt into the air, screaming and came down in a cannonball form into the half-way full pool!

Barney screamed, "No wait!" to warn him the pool wasn't full yet, but Tobey was already in the air. When Tobey hit bottom he flattened out, floating on the surface of the shallow water and didn't move except to say "OW!"

Sid had followed, and looked in at him. "Hurt, didn't it?"

"Sid, I hurt my butt!" he rolled in the water and got his feet on the bottom to stand up, holding his left butt cheek with one hand, he used his right hand to send a large spray of water at Sid, squealing with joy as he splashed him!

"Tobey! I will get you! You have to come out of there sometime!"

Tobey put his thumbs to his nostrils and waggled his fingers at him. He started giggling so hard he fell back in the water. To his delight he found the hose that Barney was using to fill up the pool, stuck his finger in the end and aimed the stream at Sid.

Sid jumped and flipped out of the way and pressed himself flat behind the Scholar Stone, planning Tobey's demise the whole time.

Barney looked out and saw what was going on. "Tobey! Aim the hose back in the pool or it will never fill up!"

Tobey put the spray back in the pool but didn't drop the hose, just waiting for Sid to come out from behind the Scholar Stone.

"Super Hero Tobey, waits for the enemy's attack, not knowing how it will come, only that it will." Tobey made exploding sounds with his mouth and pretending Sid was shooting at him leapt up and landed back underwater planning his surprise attack.

He was sure his trick would work and Sid would come out when he saw that he was underwater. He waited for it . . . and jumped up with the hose spraying right on the Scholar Stone, and Nana, who had come out to lock the cookbook up.

"Tobey!" Nana shook the water off the book and went back in to make a 'drying' herb mixture that when sprinkled on any surface would soak up the extra water. Mr. Wu heard Mei Hua yell at Tobey and it reminded him that the only one working was Sue!

When Mr. Wu got outside, Sid was rolling on the ground laughing his guts out, and Tobey was looking embarrassed and a little afraid about what he had done to Nana. Mr. Wu yelled at the boys to get back to work!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

In Kong Li's lair.

The dimly lit stone room just off a small branch of the sewer hid a terrible experiment. The suffering small creature in the sun tea jar fought hard and spastically thrashed every time Kong Li came near it and if he touched it, or injected something into the jar with it, the small body quivered and sometimes splattered itself on the sides of the jar trying to get away.

This really annoyed Kong Li as it was slowing his progress quite a bit. Each time he 'fed' the little thing some of the wang poo ginko sauce, it strongly resisted. Kong Li tried over and over to access and control its behavior.

Every time he showed it a picture of Tobey that he had on the desk in a frame, the blob cooed and purred like it recognized him.

Under the influence of the recipe, it was supposed to jump up and attack, attaching itself to Tobey and allowing Kong Li to control him from a distance.

Adding some ginger to the potion finally did the trick and Kong Li did control its actions, mostly. But it still resisted his commands when it saw Tobey. Kong Li was further annoyed, that one boy was the one he really wanted to punish for all his own past failures.

Leaving the picture turned away, from the jar Kong Li had the blob change through a routine of square, circle and triangle three times and pronounced his experiment a success.

"Soon I will finally have the cookbook. You will turn Tobey against the others and trick Nana into getting the cookbook from its hiding place and then destroy them all, starting with Tobey." Kong Li thought a moment and smiled. "Now for some insurance."

Sandy was standing perfectly still nearby, like a mannequin. Kong Li created "Sandy" using a variety of the Shape Shifter recipe of his own invention. "Sandy, your job is to make sure this blob does its job. You will keep the other's out of the way and ensure our success."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey came home all depressed from school again. Sid had a new friend that he brought home from school every afternoon and Tobey couldn't help but be a little jealous. His best friend was ignoring him for some dumb old girl. They hadn't even played video games for days. Sue was busy mooning over Barney and Tobey was lonely.

Sid came in with his arm around Sandy and Tobey looked away, pretending to be texting someone on his phone. "He Tobey, don't you think that would be easier to do if your phone wasn't upside down?" Sid teased when he sat down in the booth across from him. Sandy slid in close right next to him and put her hand on his thigh and gave his tight muscular leg a little squeeze.

"Well, no Sid! I am so good, I can do it right side up or upside down!" Tobey attempted to cover his boo boo, but Sid was no longer listening to him anyway. Gazing into Sandy's eyes, Sid almost purred. Tobey was so sickened - he got up and left, without them even noticing.

Tobey went out in the garden and sat in front of one of the benches alone. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on his knee, thinking. Something hit him so hard in the side of the head, he fell sideways. Panicking, he pulled and pulled on it until it let go and he threw it down. Once it hit the ground he recognized it! "Blob! You are back! I'm so happy to see you!" Tobey had picked it back up and snuggled it into his neck.

The blob made little paw shapes and hugged his cheek and neck. "What took you so long? Kong Li's been back out of the painting, like forever! Are you ok?"

The blob made a little head shaped bump and Tobey could swear it nodded at him. "Come on, let's go tell Sid and Sue that your back!"

While Tobey was excitedly telling Sid about the blob's return, Sandy listened. She was a little miffed that the blob had not taken control of Tobey yet, mostly because she was afraid Kong Li would blame her. Really, Sid was not very happy to see the blob again and said so. "Are you going to get rid of it this time? Come on Tobey, that thing really freaks me out!"

Sid took a step back when he thought he heard it growl at him. "Just keep it away from me, okay?"

Sandy caught the blobs attention and it seemed aware that she was frowning at it, unhappy that it had not yet done Kong Li's bidding. The blob shivered and slid down Tobey's back. Tobey giggled saying it tickled and took his blob up to his room with him to study.

"Wow, what an unusual pet your friend has."

"Yeah, Tobey can be pretty unusual sometimes. I don't know how that blob puts up with him."

Sandy laughed like Sid's insult aimed at Tobey was the funniest thing she had ever heard and they went out in the garden holding hands.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sandy went with Sid on his deliveries even though she was supposed to be blob watching for Kong Li. She found she really kind of liked Sid even though Kong Li called him the 'enemy'. But she had a job to do. They met Tobey on the street and after they stopped next to each other sandy stepped down from the back of Sid's bike and Tobey got off to stretch.

Sandy stepped over to Tobey and gave him a tight hug! Sid's mouth fell open and he gave Tobey a look that could have killed. "What?" Tobey was shocked, and pushed her back. Instead of blaming Sandy, since she was obviously the one who did the hugging, Sid yelled at Tobey. "How dare you! You keep your paws off my girlfriend or our next training session, is going to get very rough, for you."

"But Sid! I . . ." too late, Sandy had climbed back on with Sid and he was leaving. Sandy enjoyed the bad feelings she caused between the boys, but really she was only patting Tobey down looking to see if the blob had done its job yet.

Tobey hadn't realized it yet, but the blob had attached itself to Sandy's ankle and had left with them. It didn't take him long to notice the blob was gone. "Just great, now both of my best friends are gone. This is a terrible day."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

[Tobey Continued . . .]


	2. Chapter 2

The Return Part 2

[The fic from the Picking on Sid poll!]

By CrystalQuirt

Description - Kong Li thinks he has found a way to infiltrate Wu's Garden and finally get the cookbook.

Warnings - mild language, violence.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Once they got back to Wu's, Sid and Sandy sat in a booth again to wait until Barney called for the next delivery. Sandy volunteered to go to the kitchen to get them each a soda.

"I want diet soda, you?"

"I want Dr. Pepper." Sid smiled at her and watched her leave. Tobey's blob appeared out of nowhere and jumped up in front of Sid on the table.

"Gross! Get off the table where people are gonna eat!" The blob puckered up a spot on its surface closest to Sid and hissed before it spit on him. "Ahhahg!" Sid took another step back before he yelled at it again.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

In the kitchen Sandy called Kong Li. Without giving her a chance to speak he asked, "Is our little weapon in place?"

"Not yet Kong Li, Sir."

"Why NOT? You better not fail me!"

"Not my fault! It still refuses to attack the one called Tobey. Right now it is alone with the older boy."

"Fine Sandy. I don't mind rearranging the schedule and the order of my little enemy's demise! I will take control now . . . of Sid instead."

"Yes Kong Li, I will make sure no one interferes."

While Sid thought Sandy was gone, she was really peeking around the corner to watch him in secret. She watched as Sid called Tobey and told him that his blob was in the dining room messing up the tables and he had better get his butt back so he could clean up after it, since he sure wasn't going to get stuck with cleaning up after 'the gross thing'.

Sid added, "Which you should have gotten rid of it a long time ago!" before he hung up.

"All right Sid, I just made the delivery, I'm on my way." Tobey realized Sid had already hung up on him and frowned.

Sandy smiled still knowing that it would take a while for Tobey to get back.

Sid angrily hung up and walked away from the blob, planning to sit in a different booth. When he turned his back on it, it glowed for an instant as Kong Li took complete control and it leapt up on Sid's butt!

Sid cursed and swatted at the blob, but it was hanging on tight. A tentacle appeared and pulled Sid's tucked in shirt out from under his belt. It flattened itself more and slid up his back, under his shirt! Sid kept yelling but there was no one near, except for Sandy to hear him and she was standing out of sight giggling.

Sid ran backwards to try smashing it against the wall, but the blob still won't let him go. He felt something sharp, like cactus needles all over his back as it attached itself to his skin. It was high, between his shoulder blades where he could barely reach it.

He slammed himself against the wall again, but it had little effect except to make it dig itself deeper into his skin to hold on. The pain made him scream through his gritted teeth. Sid thought Sandy would have been closest and couldn't understand why she hadn't come to see what was going on.

Maybe Sue was still in the garden! When he ran to try to find someone to help him, the blob stabbed him in the back again and he tripped and fell. While he tried to get up the blob stabbed him again and took him back down. It grew a thin tentacle that went up the back of his neck and buried itself under his skin, just at his hairline on the back of his neck.

"Help!" he screamed hysterically as it wrapped itself around his spinal cord, sending hair thin tentacles up and down. Sid fell flat again, screaming and writhing around on the floor.

Suddenly Sid stopped screaming and fighting. He smiled and got up, calmly and smoothed his hair. In a flash his eyes turned pale blue - just like Kong Li's.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Yes, this will work," he said as he looked at his hands. Sandy brought him dark sunglasses and a leather jacket even though it was dark and warm outside, and inside even more so. Sid put the items on and admired the feel of the leather.

"Nice Sandy, thank you." Sid grabbed Sandy almost picking her up by her neck and gave her a passionate kiss. Kong Li could really care less about kissing his little sand doll, but there had to be some excuse why Sid would be letting her hang around Wu's and be so close to the family. Sid's liplock on Sandy was the first thing Tobey saw when he walked in.

"You two are gross . . . and what's with the dark sunglasses, Sid?" Tobey said smiling. "Where's my little buddy?"

"Shit, I don't know. Don't bother us." Sid smiled at Sandy and went back to chewing on her lip, which she gladly let him do.

"You're the one that called me and said it was making a mess or something . . . Sid?" Tobey gently touched Sid's shoulder since he was ignoring him. Sid made a fist, spun away from Sandy, and punched Tobey in the face!

Tobey fell flat and brought his hand to his throbbing cheek, not even knowing for sure what happened let alone believing that Sid just hit him so hard!

"Sid?" Tobey whined a little, "What was that for?" The bell over the door rang, it was Sue coming back.

"What's going on guys?" Sue put a bag she was carrying down and ran to Tobey, on the floor, holding his face. A drop of blood ran from the corner of his mouth from where he bit his lip.

Sid put his arm around Sandy and walked her toward the garden. "Come on Sandy, let's find someplace quieter."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Sucker punching that little reject was more satisfying than I ever could have hoped for!" Kong Li grinned and stared into the crystal ball, watching the action from Sid's point of view.

"Ha! Now I can control that boy's every thought, every action and create such havoc Nana will have no choice, but to go for the cookbook to save him!" He stopped laughing, and scratched his chin.

"Too bad I couldn't get that blob to attack Tobey. That means I might not have complete control after all, but my Sandy is there to ensure things go my way."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Tobey! What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious? Sid punched me! . . . in the face!" Sue helped Tobey get back to his feet. "And where is my blob! If Sid did something to it, I'm gonna punch him back!"

"Take it easy Tobey, you will find it, Sid wouldn't hurt it, he knows you like it."

"Are you kidding? He just punched me in the face, and he knows I kinda like my face too!" Tobey ran upstairs to check his room, Sue followed.

While they were upstairs, Mr. Wu went looking for someone who worked for him for a delivery and only found Sid. "Sid! Deliveries!"

"Forget it old man, I'm with my girl."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? There are deliveries! NOW!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey and Sue came down just in time to hear 'deliveries,' so Tobey volunteered not knowing he had just saved Sid from Mr. Wu's wrath. He got the sack and the delivery address and left through the garden. On his way past Sid and Sandy, he threatened, "Where is my buddy! You better not have done anything to it!"

Sid laughed evilly and got up with his fists clenched like he would hit Tobey again. Sue pointed for Tobey to keep riding and turned to yell at her brother. "What IS wrong with you?"

Sid was already on his bike, in his leather jacket and sunglasses at night, going after Tobey again. On his way out of the garden, Sid grabbed a piece of garden decoration that was made out of iron rebar with a four inch painted metal ladybug welded on one end. Sandy stayed on the bench, just smiling as she watched the turmoil.

"Shit." Sue mumbled, glared at Sandy and went out front to get her bike to follow them. "I don't know what's going on - but Sid better watch it. I will take my brother down myself if he hurts Tobey again."

Tobey, not knowing he was being followed by Sid . . . who was being controlled by Kong Li . . . was pedaling along in no hurry to get where he was going. He didn't want to even look at Sid right then, not until he found his blob. At the top of a gradual hill, Tobey leaned back and put his legs crossed through the handlebars. He set the sack of food to be delivered on his stomach and put his hand in looking to steal a piece of shrimp from the fried rice.

Sid was catching up to him fast and was nearly behind Tobey as the downhill got a little steeper. Tobey started to pick up speed. He said, "Yippee" and went into the sack after another shrimp.

Tobey heard another bike and looked over, just as Sid got next to him. Tobey frowned at him. With not a word, Sid raised the metal ladybug and brought it down toward Tobey's head. Tobey dropped the order and lay off the side. The metal ladybug hit and ripped open the seat on Tobey's bike instead of his head. Sid cussed as Tobey got back up to sit on his torn seat.

"Sid! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Exactly." Sid aimed the rebar end of the ladybug garden decoration at Tobey's front wheel this time and threw it like a spear. It went right between the spokes and jammed his tire. The bike flipped, launching Tobey into the air.

Sue came around the corner and saw Tobey in the air. She screamed his name as she picked up speed. Sid heard her and nonchalantly turned down a side-street to get back to Wu's, and Sandy.

Sue watched Tobey land on the pavement and roll over and over until he came to rest on his stomach at the curb. She jumped off her bike while it was still rolling and ran to him.

"Tobey what the hell happened? And when you crashed, why did Sid just ride off like he didn't care?"

"I guess 'cause he was done with me! He doesn't care - he tried to kill me Sue!"

"No way! Sid wouldn't try to hurt you on purpose - you or anyone else!"

"He did! Didn't you see him?" Sue helped Tobey limp back over to his bike. The metal ladybug was still sticking though the destroyed front wheel. "There is something wrong with Sid and I think it has to do with Sandy."

"Yeah, it's like she is turning him to the 'dark' side. Like, what's with the sunglasses at night?"

"I don't know." Tobey took the ladybug out of his wheel and saw it had peeled most of the spokes out. He started limping back, pushing his bike. "Hey Tobey wait up. Get on my bike with me, and pull your bike along side."

"Thanks Sue!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kong Li, controlling Sid's every move and thought all the way back to Wu's, noticed his control started to feel a little weak after Sid made Tobey crash. It was because the blob saw Tobey get hurt and resisted Kong Li's control even harder. There was no one in the dining room when Sid walked through, looking for Sandy. He was just passing the front counter when the blob won its battle for control!

The blob retracted its tentacles from Sid's spine and released his hold in the skin on Sid's back. The blinding pain made Sid fall and scream again. This time Nana heard him and ran from the kitchen to see what was going on. By the time she got there, the blob had already oozed away and was hiding in a crack under the counter.

Sid lie screaming on the floor still trying to reach the stinging pain in his back and neck and Nana kneeled next to him. "Sid! What's happening?" he calmed himself a little and let Nana help him roll over on his stomach. She lifted his shirt and saw the red marks, scratches and two deep puncture wounds. He screamed again when he felt the burning of Nana's finger exploring one of the puncture wounds.

"Sorry Sid, it is deep. What happened?"

"I don't know, maybe I crashed on my bike? I don't remember anything."

"you were on your bike? no helmet, with sunglasses on at night, and where did you get a leather coat?"

"I don't rmember Nana."

Tobey and Sue came in and saw Sid on the floor. Tobey yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hey Tobey, I don't know, it hurt, Nana found me on the floor."

"No you - you jerk! You tried to kill me."

Tobey pointed his finger at Sid and Sid got up slowly. Sandy came in from the garden when she heard Sid was back. She could tell right away, without the sunglasses on, Sid's eyes were back to their dark chocolate brown and Kong Li was no longer in control.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tobey. I would never hurt you."

"No you tried to kill me with that stunt! And where is my blob! You did something to it didn't you?"

The blob came out from the crack and hopped up on Tobey's shoulder. Sid took a few steps toward Tobey to try and talk to him and the blob cringed when he got close. "Why is he afraid of you? I don't know what's going on with you, but you are not the Sid who is my friend! I don't know who you are."

Tobey ran upstairs to pack some things. There was no way he was going to sleep in the same room with Sid. It was a nice night he planned to take his comforter and pillow out in the garden. He even got his toothbrush and took it with him.

"Sue, what happened out there?" Nana asked. Sid was very quiet.

"Sid rammed a piece of metal in Tobey's wheel and made him flip down a hill. Tobey was limping, I'm gonna go see if he really is ok." She turned her nose up at her brother and stomped away.

"Sid?"

"I told you Nana, I don't remember anything!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

The Return Part 3

[The fic from the Picking on Sid poll!]

By CrystalQuirt

Description - Kong Li thinks he has found a way to infiltrate Wu's Garden and finally get the cookbook.

Warnings - mild language, violence.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Sid, it worries me that you can't remember, when Sue and Tobey both say the same things happened. Have you eaten anything that you didn't know for sure where it came from?"

Sid stared at the floor, he noticed his back hurt a lot, and his neck was sore and he had a giant headache. He stretched and held the back of his neck with both hands. "No Nana I didn't eat anything weird, not that I can remember anyway."

Sue came back down to see what was going on. Nana continued, "Well Sid, I want you to stay close, let the others take the rest of the deliveries and in case there is something evil going on, it's time for your girlfriend to go home don't you think?"

"What? Sandy is still here? Yes Nana, I'll tell her to leave." Sid started out to the garden to find her, but ran into Tobey. Tobey carried his stuff rolled up in his comforter that made a bundle bigger than he was. He still limped down the steps and through the hall to get out to the garden. Sid followed him, "Tobey what are you doing - where are you going with your stuff."

"I'm not staying in the same room with someone who is trying to kill me!"

Sid followed Tobey out to the garden, begging him to not sleep outside. He reached to touch him and Tobey leapt over the picnic table to get away. "What? Are you surprised?"

"Tobey! I don't remember what happened, but I'm sorry!" Sandy crept up behind Sid and hugged him. Don't worry about them Sweetie, I'm not mad at you." She cooed.

"Hi Sandy, I guess I disappeared on you too, sorry. I'm not feeling well, I'd like to say goodnight now, but can I see you again tomorrow?"

"Of course Sid, but tonight doesn't have to be over."

"Yeah, it's over, please go - I will call you."

"Sue-Sid-Tobey! DELIVERIES!" boomed Mr. Wu's voice from inside. Tobey started back in, and saw Sid wasn't following. "You coming? I won't be able to do them all by myself since I can't ride my bike."

"Nana won't let me go out again tonight. Please Tobey, take my bike."

Tobey glared at Sid, "FINE! I will, and I get to keep all the tips I get." He stayed another moment, picking up his belongings that fell off the table into the mud and heard them talking.

"Sandy? What's wrong with me? I don't remember doing anything that my family is accusing me of."

"I don't know, maybe it's not you, maybe they've been poisoned somehow - maybe they are the ones hallucinating! Too bad your Nana doesn't have some kind of book she can research stuff in - you know, like to find antidotes!"

Tobey stomped back into Wu's, leaving Sid and Sandy alone in the garden. He was still mad at Sid, and now mad about what Sandy said. He knew he wasn't the one hallucinating. But still he wondered if something was affecting Sid in the way she mentioned. He planned on mentioning the possibility to Nana before he left for deliveries.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The blob stayed behind when Tobey left, hopped over to Sandy and waited. Sid sat down at the picnic table, facing away from the table and rubbed his neck. "Please go home Sandy, I'm gonna go up to bed - I hurt all over."

"No Sweetie, you stay right here with me okay? I can help you feel much better."

The glob glowed, jumped up on the bench by Sid and attacked him again. Sid cried out and started to run back inside, but Sandy tripped him. By the time he stood up, Kong Li was in control again and he put the sunglasses on to hide his blue eyes.

"Let's create some more havoc now that that little reject has planted another seed about hallucinations, and poison into Mei Hua's head."

Sid, with Kong Li controlling him, found Sue in the dining room. He spoke to her like he was teasing, with a nasty tone to his voice. "Hey MeiMei, I thought you went on deliveries with Tobey."

"He said he wanted to do them all alone - you really upset him you know! What is going on with you?" She turned around and looked at her brother. "You're wearing sunglasses at night . . . and indoors again?"

"Nothing's going on with me, 'cept maybe I've decided to be a normal kid for a while." Sid leaned back sideways in the booth across from Sue and tossed an open switchblade knife into the air, catching it by the handle as it fell.

"Normal delinquent . . ." Sue corrected him.

He laughed and tried to annoy Sue again. "Are you sure you want to let little Tobey go out alone, somebody might make him fall off his bike again."

"Tobey will be fine if YOU leave him alone, and don't call him 'little' Tobey either. I am worried about you, Sid. You've never acted like this before. Is it the company you're keeping?" Sue glared at Sandy.

Sandy giggled when she saw Sid catch the knife again. "That trick was cool Sid."

"Hey watch this, this is even cooler." He tossed the switchblade up again over the table, and let it come down, stabbing point first into the table right in front of Sue.

"Sid! Mr. Wu is gonna kill you!" Sue scolded. "And since when do you have a switch blade?"

Nana came into the dining room and saw what he did too. "Sid! You will need to pay to have that hole in the table fixed. Do not do knife tricks in the restaurant."

Sid grinned and threw the knife up again - right in front of Nana. When it came down again it buried itself into Sue's arm.

"Aaahgh, Sid! Dammit!" Sue pulled her arm across her chest and closed her eyes. In pain, she gritted her teeth and looked away, afraid to even look at her arm. Sid reached over and yanked the knife out of his sister's arm giving it a little twist before he pulled.

"Owww! Sue cradled her arm against her stomach and twisted away from him in the seat. The pain made her feel a little faint and she was glad she was already sitting down.

Nana ran over to help Sue. "Sandy, leave now . . . Sid! Leave the knife on the counter and go up to your room, I will be up in a moment to talk to you."

Sid sauntered away, still playfully tossing the knife in the air and catching it. "Forget it, it's my knife." Sid flipped Nana off and went up the stairs.

"Sid!" Sue looked to Nana, "Let me go Nana - I'm gonna punch his lights out!"

"Sit down Sue . . . Barney! Bring me the first aid kit!" Barney heard her from the kitchen she yelled so loud.

On her way out, Sandy stopped at the table with Nana and Sue. She lied to Nana, pretending that she was worried about Sid too. She said that she saw Sid eat something that someone else delivered to Wu's garden. She said she thought it strange, that one restaurant delivered to another.

Sandy walked away as Barney ran over to the table with the first aid kit. "Sue! What happened?"

"Just had a little accident Barney." Sue clenched her teeth and whined when Nana layered gauze on the wound and applied pressure to the puncture to stop the bleeding. "I have some herbs that should prevent this from getting infected."

Barney looked around nervously. "Oh man! You're bleeding in the dining room! The restaurant inspector isn't going to like that much! You better hope they don't choose now to make a surprise inspection!"

"Don't worry Barney I'll clean up the mess I made bleeding on your table."

"No Sue, just take care of yourself - I will clean it up."

"Thanks Barney."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sandy thought her plan worked, in that Nana suspected that perhaps whatever Sid might have eaten had indeed harmed him somehow. Thinking she had planted the 'bad recipe seed' in Nana's mind to distract her from what was really going on, and to make her get out the magic cookbook. Sandy went out the front door.

When Sid got up to his room, Sandy was already upstairs. "I told Nana I saw Sid eat something."

"Yes my dear, you have done well. "Wait for me in the garden please. I will only be a few minutes."

Nana didn't trust Sandy and knew for sure that she was lying about something. When she went up to talk to Sid, she saw Sid was not in his room, and saw him coming out of her room. "What are you doing in my room? Come in here so we can talk."

"Forget it old woman, I'm gonna go see Sandy." He turned to leave to go to the garden where Sandy was waiting for him.

"You will not! Sid! You are grounded until we figure out what is going on with you."

"Ha! You try to ground me? You try to GROUND me, Mei Hua?" Sid flipped Nana off again and ran down the steps three at a time.

Did he just call me Mei Hua? Tobey is right, this isn't Sid. Now I have to find out what is affecting him. This may not even be Sid under the influence of something. I don't think he's a shape shifter though. Nana went to her room and found that he had ransacked it. Like he was looking for something and didn't care if she found out.

In Kong Li's lair, he fell back from the crystal ball, he was laughing so hard about what he was doing to his enemies. "This is so much more fun than I thought it would be!" he exclaimed.

Sid, really Kong Li, went out in the garden to tell Sandy what he wanted her to do next.

In the dining room, Sue was still sitting in the booth, arms spread out, head resting on the table. Her attention pulled between the throbbing pain in her arm and the strange, awful behavior of her brother.

When Tobey got back he sat with her and first thing, asked why her arm was bandaged. Anger like he never felt before welled up when he heard that Sid had carelessly cut her. Sue was instantly sorry that she told him everything.

Tobey literally growled and went out in the garden to confront Sid. Sue followed hoping to help smooth things over between the boys. Sue was surprised to see Sandy was back, again - even after Nana told her to go home.

"Sid! You cut Sue! You cut your sister, man - un-cool! I don't believe you could be so careless to have done it accidentally. Was it like what you did to me? That was no accident!"

Sid stood up and got real close to Tobey before he whispered, "You're right, what are you going to do about it you little dork?"

Tobey stepped back and yelled, "I'm gonna make you tell me what's wrong with you and I'm gonna make you apologize to Sue!"

Sue tried to interrupt, "No Tobey!"

Blinded by anger even if temporarily, Tobey charged at Sid without a plan. Sid put his hand out and pressed his palm against Tobey's head. Tobey tried to push past his hand, swinging his fists at him, but Sid effortlessly held him back. Since he was a little taller and stronger, Tobey couldn't reach him.

Tobey got red in the face since now he was embarrassed, besides being angrier than he had ever been before! He planted a foot forward and used the leverage to flip away from Sid before leaping back at him feet first.

Sid sidestepped and caught his foot, preventing him from landing on his feet. He landed on the stone walkway on his back with a thump. Tobey jumped back up to his feet and charged past the bench Sandy was sitting on.

Sue saw Sandy trip Tobey and Sid was on him before he even hit the ground.

"Hey! Don't interfere!" Sue yelled at Sandy, who just smiled as Sid punched Tobey in the stomach. Tobey tried to roll away and Sid punched him in the back before he could get up. Tobey landed on his stomach. Sid stood up and kicked him in the ribs.

The blob suddenly became as aware as a blob can be and tried to retract its tentacles from Sid's spine and turn loose from his back. But Kong Li strengthened his control, concentrating harder and made Sid kick Tobey again. Sue ran over and Sid punched her in the stomach and threw her into the fountain. Sandy squealed with joy and clapped!

The blob didn't really understand what was happening to it, only knew when Tobey was getting hurt and its actions were somehow causing it. The blob nearly exploded under Sid's shirt and pulled out of Sid's back. It fell on the ground and slithered away like a slug before Sue got out of the fountain or Tobey looked over.

Sid was bent over panting with a pained, confused look on his face, and Tobey thought this was his chance to get him. He violently tackled Sid with his fists flying before Sid even saw him coming.

After the blob detached itself this time, blood soaked quickly through his shirt from the large holes, but Tobey didn't notice. He delivered one palm after another to Sid's chest and stomach and put him down on his back. Sid put his arms up to cover his face but wouldn't fight back, not wanting to fight Tobey and not knowing what was going on.

"Tobey stop! I don't want to fight you!"

"You had no problem fighting me a minute ago when you were winning!"

"What?"

"Apologize to Sue! For hurting her, and apologize to Nana for disrespecting her!"

"What? Sue is hurt? And I haven't disrespected Nana! - I would never!"

"DON'T LIE! I saw and heard what you did to Nana, and Sue is wearing a bandage and can barely move her arm!"

"Alright Tobey, if it will make you feel better, punch me! Then maybe we can figure out what's going on."

Sue was still lying in the fountain, but at least her head was above water. Sandy got up and went toward Tobey and Sid.

Tobey stopped, panting and embarrassed. "I'm sorry Sid - I know there has to be something very wrong with you for you to be acting this way." He said, still sitting on him.

Sid looked past Tobey and saw Sandy with her fist up, ready to hit Tobey from behind. "No Sandy!"

Sandy turned her hand made of sand, into solid rock and knocked Tobey off of Sid by hitting him in the head. Tobey rolled onto his back, unconscious.

"Why did you do that? He had stopped fighting! And he wouldn't have hurt me anyway!"

"How do you know he wouldn't hurt you Sid? He was so angry!"

"He controls his anger better than that - better than I do!

Sid yelled for Sue when he saw her climbing out of the fountain. When Sue saw Tobey on the ground she started to run to him, but Sid told her to get Nana! So she ran for the back door.

"What are you gonna do? Tell your Nana on me? I thought you were cooler than that."

"You idiot! Tobey's unconscious - he needs help! You hit him too hard - you shouldn't have hit him at all!"

"Sid?" Tobey whispered.

"Tobey?" Sid looked down at him. Tobey moaned and opened his eyes - "what happened?"

"I'm sorry Tobey."

Sid looked at Sandy. He could tell, she was daring him to tell Tobey that she hit him.

"I'm sorry Sid - I shouldn't have picked a fight with you - even if you hadn't kicked my ass."

I didn't totally kick your ass, Sandy hit . . ."

"I stopped the fight or Sid woulda wiped the garden with you." Sandy bragged.

Nana came back out with Sue and made Sid back up so she could check Tobey. He tried to tell Nana that he was okay, but couldn't sit up by himself. Nana made him lie back.

Sid watched nervously with very wet looking eyes, like he might cry. His back was really stinging, and the pain in his neck and shoulders really throbbed. He sat down. Sue came over to check on him and moved Sandy out of the way, physically. "Sid! Your back is bleeding!"

"It's nothing - I must have gotten cut in the gravel while we were fighting. I don't care, please take care of Tobey!"

Sue went back to Tobey, planning to help her brother get cleaned up later. Sandy put her arm around Sid, only so she could hold his shirt up for the blob to get back in. Kong Li had control of the blob again and was waiting behind the bench that Sid and Sandy were sitting on.

Nana and Sue helped Tobey get up and they started to the back door. They stopped when Sid screamed in pain and fell backwards off the bench into the bushes. Sandy turned to watch, but made no move to help him.

Nana held Tobey to make sure he stayed on his feet as Sue ran over to help Sid. She jumped in the bushes to find out what was going on. Sue flew through the air and landed against the side of the pool. Tobey pulled away from Nana and ran to Sue. As Nana ran after him, Sandy attracted more sand and gravel to her body from the garden and made tentacles which went around Nana's arms pinning them to her sides.

Nana kicked Sandy and made one of her sand legs disintegrate for an instant. Sandy laughed and wrapped another sand tentacle around her.

Sid got out of the bushes without his sunglasses and Nana screamed "Kong Li!" when she saw his pale blue eyes.

"Sue! Tobey! Watch out! Kong Li has taken control of Sid's body!"

Sue moaned and held her head. Sid ran up behind Tobey and grabbed him by his collar and belt and threw him in the pool. Tobey was still dizzy and not completely sure what was happening to him, except someone was holding his head underwater. Tobey broke Sid's hold on him and jumped up. He punched Sid in the cheek and fell back.

"Sid! What the hell?"Tobey saw Sid's pale blue eyes and panicked. He turned to fight his way through the water trying to get to the side of the pool, but Sid was on him again, he pinned one of Tobey's arms behind his back, wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pushed him under the water's surface again. When Tobey kicked backwards to try and take Sid's feet out, Sid stepped on his calf, right behind his knee and held him down.

Tobey beat on Sid's arm and shoulder with his one free hand, but couldn't get much power in the water. He lost a large amount of air all at once that bubbled up to the surface. He thought his lungs might explode and eventually had to try and breathe, breathing in only water. Everything went black and he couldn't feel Sid's hands on him anymore.

Sue got up and looked over the side of the pool, seeing her brother, drowning her best friend! "Sid! Stop!" not waiting for him to do what she said, she leapt into the pool and grabbed him from behind. She took a deep breath and went under, pulling him backwards with her, she got her feet against his back and kicked.

The adrenaline gave her extra strength and Sid flew all the way out of the pool and took off running out of the garden and down the alley.

Sue grabbed Tobey's limp body and pulled him out of the pool, just as Nana picked up Sandy and put her in the pool, turning her and the pool into a muddy mess. Sandy was not able to reform herself in the water.

Sue had Tobey on his back in the grass screaming his name, she felt for his pulse and it was weak, but it was there. She watched and felt his chest praying he would take a breath, but no air was moving.

"Tobey, no!" Nana watched as she tilted his head back, pinched off his nose and blew into his mouth. Nana saw Tobey's cheeks puff out and watched his chest rise and fall. Sue took another breath and did it again. This time when her lips came away from his, he coughed up water. Sue hurried and turned him on his side and a trickle of water ran out as he coughed some more.

"Tobey? Please be okay!"

"Where's Sid? I told you he was trying to kill me."

"Shhhh, don't talk Tobey, we will go after him as soon as we know you are alright."

"Its not Sid, Kong Li is controlling him."

Tobey coughed some more and said, "I'm fine. We gotta go save Sid!" he took his phone out of his pocket. "Phone's too wet - see if Sid's is still working." Sue's phone was still on, and she found Sid's GPS signal. The three waved down a cab out front and told the driver which way to go.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

The Return Part 4

[The fic from the Picking on Sid poll!]

By CrystalQuirt

Description - Kong Li thinks he has found a way to infiltrate Wu's Garden and finally get the cookbook.

Warnings - mild language, violence.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kong Li forced Sid's body to run through Chinatown until he could barely breathe and the pain in his side made him really want to stop. If Sid had been in control, he would have breathed deeper and more efficiently and been able to run farther, but with Kong Li blindly driving his body to run on and on, before long he fell and rolled into a garbage can.

Tobey's blob got squished against his back, and on Kong Li's command it dug in deeper making him scream and people on the street stared at him. One person actually asked if he needed help, but Kong Li wouldn't let him answer.

Kong Li made him get up and keep running. Somewhere in the part of Sid's mind that still belonged to him, the pain caused by the relentless spasms of his diaphragm, made him a little more aware that Kong Li was in his mind.

The other times that Kong Li took over, he was completely unaware and didn't remember anything afterwards. Now Sid was more determined to stay aware and find a way out of this.

At the end of the deserted alley that he ran through a cab pulled in. Sue and Tobey got out first, followed by Nana. Tobey yelled for Sid to stop, and he certainly would have if he could, but Kong Li wouldn't allow it. As he got closer, Sue got into her Dragon stance and told him they were not going to let him pass. She gasped when she saw her brother was sporting Kong Li's pale blue eyes.

Sid continued to run right at Sue. Tobey moved up closer to Sue to help her stop him. Sid leapt up sideways and hit both of them at the same time. His knee hit Sue in the face. His elbow got Tobey in the neck and put him down for a moment. "Ow, that must be what a Vulcan neck pinch feels like." Tobey whined as Sid landed on his feet. Sue was helping Tobey get up behind him.

Sid thought he was home free, but Nana stepped in his way and blocked him with a palm to his chest. Sid's body leaned over on the hood of the cab, in pain for a moment before Kong Li could make him get up again.

Sid faced Nana, Sue and Tobey as they closed in around him next to the cab in the narrow alley, the driver was watching in awe.

Sid closed his eyes under his own control and forced words. "Guys! P-Please take me down, don't l-let Kong Li use me to hurt you . . .Aahgnnnnn! . . . Ha! Mei Hua - Sid is strong - you have trained him well for him to be able to resist me at all."

Tobey and Sue looked at each other after hearing Kong Li speak through Sid. They were very worried, and it made them a little slow to react when Sid leapt up to the roof of the cab and then to the lowest level of a fire escape.

Sue and Tobey followed Sid, while Nana paid the cab driver and went the other way. The three teens jumped back and forth across the alley from fire escape to fire escape until they were all three on the roof, Sid was running only as fast as Kong Li could make him, but it was still pretty fast.

Tobey was catching up and when Kong Li sensed him near through the connection he had with Sid, he made Sid stop suddenly and attack Tobey. Tobey ducked to avoid a punch, and took Sid's legs out from under him.

Tobey got to Sid and held an arm to try and hold him down, while Sue grabbed his other arm. Sid brought his heavy boot up and kicked Sue in the shoulder. She fell back and Sid brought both of his legs up and did a backwards summersault away from Tobey.

With a yell Tobey charged Sid again head first and wrapped his arms around Sid's middle to try and muscle him, even though he had no chance just using muscle on Sid.

Sid smiled, rolled back and kicked the lighter boy over his head. Tobey hit the short wall with his back as he went over it. He screamed and caught onto the edge with his fingertips. He was hanging from the roof of a nine story building by two fingers.

"Aahhgh! Sue-help!"

"Tobey!" Sue looked at Sid and their eyes met. She knew those cold eyes her brother looked at her with, belonged to Kong Li and Kong Li was between her and saving Tobey. He was also between her and saving Sid - and Kong Li himself wasn't even there!

She gritted her teeth and charged Sid, he cried out like he was in pain as he turned and ran before she even got close to him. He forced Kong Li out just long enough to run away rather than fight Sue. Sid leapt across the alley and landed in a roll on the roof next door. Kong Li forced him to keep running.

Sue ran over to the edge, threw herself on her stomach, and looked down at Tobey. Tobey had just reached the point where he couldn't hold on anymore and his fingers slipped off the crumbling old bricks. He screamed as he fell, Sue made a desperate grab and caught his hand.

"Sue! Please!"

"It's okay Tobey - I've got you - sort of."

"Sort of? Tobey cried.

She had him with her injured arm and it felt like something was tearing inside! She strained, groaning loudly to force her torn muscles to hold on tighter.

Sue rolled back and forth and scooted out a little more, the gravel grinding into her stomach as she went, but at least now so she could grab him with both hands. "I can't pull you up! Climb!"

"There's nothing to climb!" Tobey couldn't find a toehold, and couldn't reach the ledge above him.

Nana was hot after Sid and started to keep chasing him even after he shook Sue and Tobey off, but she looked back and they still weren't coming. Fearing something had happened to them, she went back. It was a hard choice, but she was sure they could catch up to Sid again.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kong Li made Sid run on even though no one was chasing him anymore. Sid was vaguely aware of Kong Li's will in his mind, controlling his body and even his thoughts. He was both scared and creeped out. The pain in his side was back, and the awareness from it also revealed the pain in his neck and back as Tobey's little, controlled blob dug into his spine.

He ran into a warehouse and finally stopped bent forward, gasping for air. Sid was vaguely aware that he was kneeling before a flat bed trailer, about four feet tall and forty feet long parked without being hooked up to a semi, near the manifest office in the center. Kong Li sat on an elaborate throne like chair on the trailer, holding his staff like a scepter.

"Welcome Sid! Come stand next to me up here boy. We will wait together for the arrival of the rest of your family." Sid groaned and went down to his hands and knees, trying to resist Kong Li's control.

"I see you are trying to resist again. Perhaps Tobey's little blob needs some more 'encouragement'." Kong Li grabbed a handful of red spice out of a jar by his chair and jumped down to stand in front of Sid. He was still on his hands and knees with his head hanging down, moaning. Kong Li put his staff down, just out of Sid's reach and leaned over him.

Kong Li pulled Sid's shirt up over his head and down his arms to reveal the blob attached between his shoulder blades. Kong Li thoughtfully smoothed Sid's hair where is was messed up and ran his fingers along Sid's bare shoulders near the flattened blob's edges.

"This little blob Tobey created turned out to be a great companion for me don't you think?" Kong Li admired it, but even the blob was looking ill. Its green color was faded, it was lumpy, it appeared to be leaking some sort of goo and Sid's blood stained its edges.

Sid went down to his elbows weakly trying to pull his shirt back on. He was not enjoying Kong Li touching his clothes, or his skin, but Kong Li's control intensified as he threw the handful of red spice on the blob and Sid couldn't do anything but clamp his teeth shut and moan as the blob tightened its grip.

The red powdered spice added to the horrible-looking condition of Sid's back and intensified the controlling magic. More blood ran out from under its edges from the new and deeper holes it made as it sank deeper into Sid's skin. Thicker strands entered all along his spine and grabbed on. Sid cried out and fell flat shivering.

Kong Li did a back flip that landed him back up on the trailer. Through the crystal ball he commanded Sid to rise and jump up next to him. Sid got up without putting his shirt back on and Kong Li smiled when he obediently kneeled next to him with his head bowed, eyes open showing the pale blue irises so unnatural looking for Sid. Kong Li patted his head like you would an obedient hound dog after a hunt.

Sid was lost again to Kong Li's complete control.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana leapt up the fire escape across from where Sue was trying to pull Tobey up. The last level before the top Nana jumped across and landed by Sue. Sue was moaning loudly as she tried to hold on. "Tobey-Dammit!" she cried, he screamed when he felt his hand slipping. Nana reached over the side and grabbed his arm just in time.

"Are you two okay?" she asked as Sue and Tobey sat on the roof.

"Yeah Nana - thanks Sue!" Tobey grabbed Sue and hugged her like he would never let go.

"Get off Tobey, we gotta find Sid. I still have him on the GPS! Let's go." Sue, Tobey and Nana ran after Sid and for Kong Li's latest lair. Sue was slowed down a little as she cradled her arm protectively against her chest.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Sid was still kneeling beside Kong Li's 'throne' on the flatbed trailer when Sue led the way into the warehouse. He looked so injured, no shirt, blood smeared over his shoulders. The blob attached to Sid's back, tapping into his spinal cord wasn't visible from where Sue, Tobey and Nana stopped and stood. Sue screamed "Sid!" and ran towards him.

Tobey tackled her and got her down on the concrete right as Kong Li shot green lightening like power from his staff. It went over them and exploded on the concrete floor next to them. the charge made the hair on the back of Tobey's head stand up, He hugged Sue keeping her under his body to protect her.

"Sue?" he whispered. She nodded indicating she was ok. "Spread out!" He jumped behind a stack of large iron pipe, thirty feet long. She rolled the other way down into a recess in the concrete used as a loading ramp.

Nana stood out in the open between Sue and Tobey and centered in front of Kong Li.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kong Li focused his attention on the crystal ball for a moment and Sid stood up. "Mei Hua, I suppose you have come to gather this one and take him home."

Nana said nothing to him, so he continued. "Well you know what I want."

"You will never get the cookbook Kong Li."

"Never is a long time and this little reject of yours has not even begun to suffer. I will keep him alive as long as possible, but he is already so weak without my influence, I don't expect him to last too long."

Sue and Tobey listened. Sue couldn't help but whimper quietly, nearly overwhelmed with concern for Sid. Tobey heard her sounds of anguish, and afraid she would try to do something careless again. He jumped out from behind the pipes and flipped toward her - not thinking about how careless his own action was.

Kong Li fired another bolt at him and Nana landed in front of him, absorbing the energy into her bare hand as she walked toward Kong Li. Tobey slid down into the dock with Sue and they watched Nana in amazement.

"Kong Li you will let Sid go now."

"No Mei Hua, I think not." Kong Li reached into the side of the chair and pulled out something like a long, thin knife, a short sword. He gripped the crystal ball tightly and handed the knife to Sid. Sid turned just enough that they could see the flattened blob on his back.

"No . . . Sid!" Tobey whispered. He felt terrible. He never thought Kong Li could use the little thing he created accidentally to hurt Sid and yet, there it was clinging to Sid's bloody back, obviously what was allowing Kong Li to take control of him. Sue said nothing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

When Kong Li gave Sid the short sword he called a wakizashi, they all thought he would send Sid down to fight with Nana. Nana even smiled knowing she could easily restrain her student and end the whole situation.

Kong Li stared into the crystal ball and Sid turned to face Nana. Staying on the trailer, he got back down on his knees as Kong Li smiled, watching for his enemies' reactions. Sid bowed his head and pointed the knife at his own stomach. Holding on with both hands, he got ready to plunge the knife into his own body.

"Yes Mei Hua, your little reject will commit Seppuku and die by the code of the Samurai if you aren't fast enough to save him. Although it is a medieval, Japanese method of suicide, it is an extremely painful way to die, and fitting for one who has caused me so much trouble."

"Kong Li - what happened to you to make you turn into such a MONSTER! - I will make you pay for this and for all the evil you have done."

"Well fine Mei Hua, and I promise you, after he drives the sword through his abdomen and his guts are sliced open, I will break the hold I have over Sid, and he will feel every moment of the agony he will go through while he dies at my feet - IF YOU DON'T BRING ME OUR MASTER'S COOKBOOK!"

[Tobey continued . . .]


	5. Chapter 5

The Return Part 5

*I rewrote and added to this to fix several problems. May 28

[The fic from the Picking on Sid poll!]

By CrystalQuirt

Description - Kong Li thinks he has found a way to infiltrate Wu's Garden and finally get the cookbook.

Warnings - mild language, violence, Tobue kissing.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey and Sue tentatively climbed out of the loading dock and moved over behind Nana, where they could see Sid.

He was perfectly still, shirtless and skin wet with sweat. He was on his knees with the point of the wakizashi, short sword against his flat stomach near his belly button. From the only the lightest touch of the razor sharp point, a trickle of blood ran down under his belt. Sue screamed at her brother but saw no reaction at all. Tobey clenched his fists considering charging at Kong Li, calculating the risks and his chance of saving Sid before he could finish him off.

Nana put her arms around Sue and Tobey, "Alright Kong Li. We will be right back with the cookbook."

"No you don't Mei Hua, you will go alone. Sue and Tobey will stay here and keep Sid company."

Sue growled, "Fine with me. I don't want to leave Sid alone with Kong Li anyway." Only Tobey and Nana heard her. Tobey thought out loud. "You go Nana, but don't bring the cookbook. Kong Li will kill Sid either way. We have to save him before that."

"Yeah and by the time you get back, we will have taken care of this and saved Sid." Sue glared at Kong Li.

"Enough chit-chat you three." Kong Li made Sid drag the point of the wakizashi across his skin making a shallow cut that immediately started bleeding. "You better hurry, Sid looks anxious to begin!"

No longer in control of his actions or reactions Sid didn't even wince from the pain, but his stomach muscles quivered. He did feel it though, somewhere in his subconscious and in spite of the blob's renewed strength, became aware of what was happening. A tear ran down his cheek, but Kong Li still had enough control that he couldn't move.

"Kids?" Nana hugged them tightly and looked up at Sid again. He was still frozen in place, head bowed - but now she was sure she saw his arms and shoulders shaking. Perhaps his body was getting tired after all this time and stress. "Kid's this is very bad." She whispered.

"Don't worry Nana - we will take care of this. We have to." Tobey nodded at Sue and Nana ran out to get the cookbook. They looked at each other, with determination and then looked at Kong Li when he spoke.

"You two come over here and sit before me on the floor. Perhaps we can have 'story time' while Sid bleeds." Just for fun, Kong Li made him cut himself again, another slash a little bit lower than the first.

"Stop hurting him!" Sue had started to sit down as he instructed, but got up again and started toward Kong Li. Tobey grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Hold on Sue," he whispered, and then louder, "Yeah Kong Li, Nana will get the cookbook, Sue and I will behave - just leave Sid alone!"

"You two will behave anyway. Sit down."

Sue looked at Tobey, and in unison they leapt into the air. Sue hit Kong Li with one kick in the stomach, but another kick connected with his arm instead of the crystal ball. Kong Li smashed the side of Sue's head with his staff and she fell off the trailer.

Sid gritted his teeth and whimpered, but he couldn't keep from doing what Kong Li commanded. The blade pierced deeper into his flesh as he pushed, Tobey got to him and tried to pull his arms out, but Sid really was stronger than he was and Tobey had no choice but to watch in horror as another inch of sword went slowly into Sid's belly.

Tobey strained to pull the sword away from Sid, his voice cracked, "No Sid! Fight Kong Li! Don't do as he says!" He moved his hands from Sid's arms to grab the sword itself. Sid had both his hands on the handle so he grabbed it by the blade and even though it cut both of his palms, he pulled the blade straight back. He would have done anything to keep Kong Li from causing any more damage to Sid's body.

"Sid! Stop, let me help you!" he pleaded, not knowing for sure if Sid could even hear him.

In the heat of the moment, Kong Li screamed, "Get Him," even though he had the crystal ball and could command Sid without speaking.

The blob tightened on Sid's spine and forced his arms to turn the point of the blade at Tobey. Even though Tobey strained trying to prevent it, Sid slowly pushed him back and leaned over him. Now instead of pulling the blade away from Sid, Tobey was pushing it away from his own heart. He barely managed to kick Sid and roll to the side, Sid lunged after him, but fell the point of the blade ramming through Tobey's palm and into the wooded deck of the trailer they fought on.

Tobey screamed in pain with his hand pinned to the deck, with his free hand he tried to keep Sid off of him. Kong Li commanded Sid to strangle Tobey. He pushed on Tobey's shoulder to force him on to his back. With Tobey's hand held fast to the trailer by the short sword, his other hand cut and his legs held down by Sid's knee he couldn't stop him from wrapping his hands around his neck.

"Sid-please." He whimpered as he pleaded with Sid. Tobey hit his shoulder over and over with his injured, but free hand with no affect.

The blob somehow knew that his creator was being hurt again and tried with renewed strength to break the link with Sid. It worked and Sid's grip on Tobey's neck weakened. Tobey got one leg free and kicked as hard as he could. Sid flew over Tobey's head and off the trailer, the blob swished and splattered on Sid's back when he landed on it.

Kong Li was commanding the blob to make Sid get up and go after Tobey again, but the blob resisted and Sid found he had just the tiniest bit of control returning. He rolled on his knees and bent forward, trying to reach the blob, he cried out softly for Sue to help, but Sue still didn't move and remained on the floor next to a tire.

Tobey grabbed the short sword with his bloody fingers and pulled trying to free his impaled hand. The sword moved, tearing the hole in his hand even bigger. Tobey gritted his teeth and whined, trying again, but with his bloody, slick hand he couldn't pull hard enough to pull it out of the wood.

Tobey's hands were still bleeding from the cuts he got when he pulled the blade away from Sid, and his impaled hand had a puddle of blood in his palm around the blade. He screamed in frustration and pain and the sight of all his own blood leaking out, made Tobey dizzy and nauseous. He still struggled, trying to get free to help Sid and now he realized Sue was not fighting with Kong Li anymore, and he couldn't see her anywhere from his position on his back on the trailer. Kong Li stood with his crystal ball, trying to make the blob get control again.

Tobey looked around. "Sid, please keep fighting! Where is Sue? Sue needs you!" he called desperately.

As the blob won its battle against Kong Li for control, Sid's senses returned along with awareness of all the pain he was in. Even though Kong Li cursed and focused harder on the crystal ball the blob totally released his hold on Sid and retracted its tentacles.

The intense pain Sid suddenly felt all along his back, neck and stomach dropped him to the floor, covering his stomach with both hands. As he lie bleeding on the greasy warehouse floor, he saw Sue's unmoving body on the floor twenty feet away under the trailer where Kong Li stood. He saw Tobey on the trailer struggling, but he couldn't see what he was struggling with.

Sid saw Kong Li too. He was frustrated that he lost control of the blob again and therefore Sid. Kong Li threw a tantrum, shattering the crystal ball himself. The blob pulled itself together, but remained on the floor, quivering.

Kong Li went to Tobey and yanked the short sword out of the deck and Tobey's hand. Tobey groaned and rolled into a fetal position, holding his injured hands tight to his chest. Kong Li kicked him in the back of his leg, but for some reason didn't kill him. He jumped down off the trailer and went after Sid.

Nana came back just in time to see Kong Li charge after Sid, who was already down and obviously hurt. "Kong Li - stop! What have you done to them? You promised you would do nothing to them if I came back with the cookbook!" Nana held the cookbook under one arm and assumed a dragon stance.

"Well Mei Hua you did come back! You have grown soft in your old age. I thought for sure you wouldn't trade the cookbook which will end the lives of so many in Chinatown, for just these three reject's lives."

"Well I guess we are all full of surprises Kong Li." Mei Hua studied each of the kids briefly as she planned her attack. Sue was moaning and trying to sit up with her hand to her head. Tobey wasn't moving at all, facing away from everyone on the trailer and Sid was groaning and holding his belly as he tried to get away from Kong Li.

"Here just take the cookbook and go! Leave me and my kids alone." She threw the large book at Kong Li and a few of the pages blew out of it before he caught it.

"Thank you Mei Hua, but as my final act of kindness to you, I will end Sid's misery." Kong Li kicked Sid in the stomach hurting his hands and causing blood from his wounds to splatter. He fell flat on the floor and rolled onto his back to see Kong Li holding the short sword poised over his chest.

Sid expected this to be the end and closed his eyes. He didn't see the blob jump on Kong Li an instant before Nana delivered a round kick to his gut. Kong Li staggered away from where he thought Nana was, but moving fast, she was already behind him and knocked him flat with a series of well aimed blows to his pressure points. Sue recovered enough that she made it over to Sid before he opened his eyes again.

His sister's hand on his arm was a welcome, unexpected feeling - he opened his eyes and rose up to look around for Kong Li. Sue stopped him, "Sid! Oh man, lie still. Nana is taking care of Kong Li."

"Ahnnnng, where's Tobey?" Sid lay back holding the wounds in his stomach.

Sue looked around and saw Tobey still on the trailer. "Hold on Sid. I gotta go check on him." Sid watched anxiously as his sister ran to his friend.

"Tobey?" she called, as she jumped up on the trailer and kneeled by him. He startled when she touched him. Tobey had given up trying to stop the bleeding and left his hands lying in a pool of blood. He turned his head so he could see her. "Sue? Is Sid ok?"

"I think so, or he will be okay . . . are you hurt anywhere besides your hands?"

"Everywhere." He managed a weak smile. Sue helped him roll over and had to help him even more to stand up and jump down off the trailer.

Nana was busy creating a magical barrier to keep Kong Li contained. She hurried, but had to concentrate to make the barrier right. She knew Sue, Sid and Tobey, badly needed her and had trouble focusing. Now that Nana had Kong Li subdued at least, the blob hopped over to where Tobey and Sue sat by Sid.

Sid saw the blob coming and panicked, "No! Get it away!" he cried. The blob looked as sad as a blob could look and Tobey couldn't even pick it up with his injured hands, so he called it over to him.

"Come on boy, leave Sid alone." Even with Tobey sitting on the floor, the blob couldn't hop as high as his shoulder. It had been nearly destroyed by Kong Li's spell too, so it oozed up his back to sit on his shoulder.

"Keep that thing away from me. I told you if it grew another tentacle . . . and when it did it was too late. I shouldn't have waited!" Sid was sorry he said it before the last word was completely out of his mouth. "Tobey, I didn't. . ."

"I know Sid, you're right . . . I'm so sorry." Tobey turned away to hid tears.

"No, Tobey I didn't mean it - this wasn't your fault."

Tobey was too choked up to speak. His arms were crossed with his hands flat under his armpits, trying to stop the bleeding. More blood soaked into his shirt even though he was pressing as hard as he could to make the bleeding stop. The burning pain was nothing compared to his anguish over what had happened because of his blob. He sat on his butt with his back to Sid, his forehead on his knees rocking with mental anguish. The blob held on tight, hugging his neck - feeling, but not understanding his creator's sorrow.

Sue watched Tobey and really wanted to go to him, but had to help Sid. He was still bleeding too and too weak to even try to hold pressure on his wounds himself. Sue got Sid's shirt from off the floor since it was still the cleanest thing around. She turned it wrong side out and rolled it up. She held it firmly against Sid's stomach making sure she had it over all three wounds. He whimpered a little, and gritted his teeth, but didn't move.

Tobey heard Sid whimpering. "Sid." voice cracked as he started to sob. Sid slid his hands under Sue's to hold pressure on his own wounds and nodded for Sue to go to Tobey. "Thanks Sid."

Sue walked on her knees to get over by Tobey and his blob sitting nearby. She put her hand on Tobey's unoccupied shoulder and tried to see his face, but he turned away.

"Hang on Tobey - I'm sure Nana can help you feel better as soon as she takes care of Kong Li."

"It's not that - it's what happened to Sid. It's my fault - I should have gotten rid of that thing when Nana said to."

The blob leaned back as though it was shocked.

"You had no way of knowing that Kong Li could use your little friend like this and besides, if the blob wasn't around, he would have found some other way to hurt us."

Sid rolled on his side, "Yeah Tobey, I don't blame you - Kong Li is the only one at fault here." A gentle hand on Sid's shoulder guided him to lie flat again. "Nana?"

"Lie back Sid." She came over and crouched beside Sid. He was trying to keep pressure on his wounds, but the shirt had slid and there was blood seeping out from in between his fingers. Sid looked back over at Tobey, "Nana, help Tobey first."

"Sue is tending to Tobey - we have to stop your bleeding first." Nana took a small cloth herb bag from her pocket. "Be still, this will help - I brought it back with the cookbook just in case Kong Li didn't keep his word."

"But Nana! You were going to give Kong Li the cookbook! You can't - ever do that!"

"Who said I was giving him the cookbook?" Sid rolled his head to look at it, lying open face down with pages scattered around it. "You shouldn't have even brought it here Nana!"

"That isn't the real cookbook." Sid smiled and started to talk, but screamed through his clenched teeth instead as she pressed some of the herbs right into his wound.

"I know it hurts, sorry." Nana sprinkled more herbs, telling him it would both stop the bleeding and sterilize the area. She probed his wounds with her fingertip to see how deep they were and cram more herb flakes in. Sid looked away, his respirations becoming very fast as he tried hard to hold still.

Tobey cringed as he watched Nana's fingers tending to Sid's wounds and figured he was next. He startled and ducked when the blob hugged his neck again. He had forgotten it was on his shoulder while he watched Sid. Tobey didn't know whether to hug it, or tell it to go away. He wanted to forgive it, but was sure Sid and the others wouldn't.

Sue sat next to Tobey with her arm around his shoulders under where the blob sat. "Tobey, I was so afraid for you, but I let Kong Li beat me - that was so stupid! Sorry I couldn't help more."

"Ditto Sue, this was a close one huh? How's your head?"

"I'll be fine." Sue pulled him close and gave him a long hug with the blob getting squished between them. Even the blob felt comforted. Sure enough when Nana was done with Sid she left him lying with his hands on his stomach and his eyes closed and went to Tobey, interrupting his hug with Sue. He couldn't help but frown at her. Nana smiled, seeing his annoyance.

"Let me see your hands Tobey." Tobey winced as he pulled his hands out of his armpits and showed them to her, palms up. She sprinkled the herb and root mixture on both his palms and rubbed it in like she had for Sid.

Tobey gritted his teeth and held his breath, trying to keep his hands relaxed. After several moment of what felt like a dog chewing on his hands, Nana placed the hand she was finished with gently in Tobey's lap and focused on the one that was stabbed all the way through by the sword.

"Tobey, can you move your fingers?" Tobey gritted his teeth and whined loudly as he forced each finger to move but he managed to make each one move a little.

"Good." Nana said as she added more herbs and rubbed them in his palm and the back of his hand. Tobey winced and leaned against Sue, but left his hands out so Nana could finish. Sue held him tightly with his face in her neck. Nana was right as always. Not only did the bleeding stop, the blood that covered his hands was absorbed by the herb and fell away like so much dust.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

At sunrise, Tobey sat in the Garden with a jar of herbs in his lap, his hands cleanly bandaged and his blob hopping up and down happily in front of him. "Look at you - little buddy, after all that happened you seem fine. Sid's not fine, and I feel terrible. I'm sorry."

The blob stopped hopping and leaned against Tobey's knee. "No. I don't want to do this, but I have to, I can't take the chance that Kong Li will ever use you again to hurt anyone. I'm sorry little buddy." Tobey was still trying to convince himself.

The blob flattened out and folded in on itself in fear. Tears ran down Tobey's cheeks as he took a handful of saffron dust out of the large jar. He winced when it burned his cut hand under the edge of the bandage, but didn't turn it loose. Losing his little friend for good was going to hurt worse.

Sue came up behind Tobey and wrapped her hand around Tobey's hand without him seeing her. She prevented him from sprinkling the saffron dust on the blob. "Tobey. Don't waste the saffron - you know it is very expensive - you probably have a few hundred dollars worth there!"

"But Nana said this is how to 'get rid' of my little buddy. I will pay her back for the saffron." He sniffled and looked away so Sue wouldn't see him cry.

"You don't have to destroy it."

"Yes I do - you saw how Kong Li was able to use it against us, against Sid!" Tobey stared at it while Sue kneeled down low enough to give Tobey a hug, pulling him away so he couldn't drop any of the saffron near the blob.

"I know how fond you've grown of the little thing. No matter how strange and small the little life you created is, you have to protect it now that it's here - you have to find another way. You can't just euthanize it for your convenience right? As long as it is not suffering, you will find a way to keep it, and keep it safe." She guided his hand back over the jar and waited for him to open his hand and drop the herb.

Tobey sniffled again and grinned, completely agreeing with her reasoning, except he still had the same problem. "Well how can we make sure Kong Li doesn't use it again?"

"There are no guarantees I suppose," the blob shivered after Sue's statement. "You will just have to keep it with you all the time, huh?"

"Oh no, he can't, he can't take it to school and stuff." Sid interrupted and sat down with them. He moved like he was very sore, but at least he was up and moving.

Sue argued, "You carried him with you for a long time and no one knew, Sid."

"I just think it's dangerous."

"Hey Bro, weren't you the one that said that if Kong Li had not had the blob, he would have just found another way to hurt us?" the blob hopped up on Sid's knee.

"I didn't say get rid of it, I just think taking it everywhere is not a good idea. Actually Dude, if not for your blob, we might not have gotten out of there alive. I was aware even during the fight that it was fighting Kong Li with us, and it weakened his control over me enough that it was able to prevent Kong Li from making me hurt Tobey more seriously. Eventually it was even able to completely break the connection Kong Li had with me."

"Wow, then if it hadn't been for Tobey's little blob, things could have been worse, see Tobey, you shouldn't get rid of it. It deserves our gratitude." The blob started hopping up and down again.

Tobey turned and hugged Sue, tightly. Sid looked away. He was not really enjoying the mushy stuff between is sister and best friend. Not because it was them, he was happy for them, but because once again he was reminded he could never have a normal day with his friends. He was becoming more and more sure that he would never have a normal girlfriend either, even now that Nana had captured Kong Li, there were still hundreds of recipes to find, each one capable of really screwing up his young, teenaged life.

Barney came out to the garden and went to the pool. He put in a hose and sucked on the end until it started to drain. He put the end of the hose through the gate in the wall and let it run out in the alley.

As Sid watched him, he had a sudden realization "No! What are you doing Barney?"

"I'm draining the pool. I don't know how it got so dirty just over night! We haven't even had a storm or anything."

Sid remembered - Sandy was still in the pool! "No um . . . you can't drain it! Let us clean it for you!"

"Sid, are you nuts? I don't want to clean the pool." Tobey moaned.

"Yes you do, remember? There is 'sand' in the pool."

"So what?"

Sue remembered and whispered to Tobey, "Sid's ex girlfriend is in the pool. If she gets out, she will come back to life!" Sue pushed Tobey away a little harder than she meant to when she ran over to stop the siphoning hose.

"Well okay, but dad wants this done before we open and it takes hours to fill it!" Barney went back in to stir the lemon sauce.

"Oh man, that was close." Tobey joined Sue and they both looked in the pool. Sand and mud turned the water an especially nasty color.

"What do we do with it, with her - whatever?"

"Yeah, she has to stay wet, or she will be able to reform herself."

"But doesn't Nana have an antidote - couldn't she fix it so Sandy will really be gone?"

"Not yet she doesn't have an antidote, we're not even sure how Kong Li created her. Okay guys - let's carefully drain the water out."

Sid looked sad but finished Sue's thought, "We will put all the wet sand in buckets and take them to pour her into the ocean I guess."

"Sid, Sandy was no more a 'her' - than my blob is a 'he', don't make her more real than she was."

"She was real when I kissed her. I can't get Tiffany or Stacy to even go out with me, but Kong Li's sand monster likes me - no problem. See? Even when I find a girlfriend and start doing normal things, she isn't normal. Now Kong Li is messing with my love-life."

"Sorry Sid, there'll be another girl for you, a real one!"

"Yeah, and Kong Li is captured now, he can't mess with you anymore."

"But Tobey, there are still hundreds of recipes out there that we have to find before innocent people find them - I'm just doomed."

They kept on trying to convince him everything would be better, but he wouldn't listen. When the water level in the pool got down low enough they scooped up the rest of the water and sand out. they carefully put every grain of sand into the plastic buckets that the restaurant-sized condiments came in and pedaled them down to the wharf.

As rotten as Sandy turned out to be, Sid still felt like they were at a funeral and thought about how much he liked her, until she showed her true colors and tried to kill them all. He was beating himself up for that too.

"Sid, are you okay man?" Tobey asked. Sue was feeling how wet the bandages on Tobey's hands had gotten.

"I'm ok." Sid started to go back to his bike.

"Tobey, you got your bandages wet again, we gotta change them."

"Alright Sue, let's go back to Wu's, Sid."

"I'll be along - I want to take a ride first."

"Is your belly-wrap still dry Sid?"

"It's fine." Sid got on his bike and rode away from them without another word.

"Oh man, Sid is all depressed again." Sue and Tobey hadn't even gotten up the boardwalk to their bikes yet.

"He'll be okay Sue - you watch when he comes back from his ride he'll be ready to get back to business."

"I guess you're right." Sue stopped and touched Tobey's arm to make him stop. She pretended to check his bandaged hands again, but really wanted to hold his hands while she looked into his eyes. "I don't think I thanked you properly for saving Sid while Kong Li was trying to run him through with a sword."

"It was nothing for someone as strong and brave as I am." Tobey and Sue giggled. Tobey was feeling a little nervous, she was so . . . close.

"Let me thank you." Sue moved in even closer.

Tobey smiled, but leaned back a little, "Well, I would like . . ." Tobey was interrupted by Sue's lips lightly touching his. He held still, waiting to see what would happen. Sue pressed harder and gave his lower lip a little bite, asking for more. Tobey relaxed and hugged her close, keeping his wet bandages off her back.

Sue cupped Tobey's jaw in her hands and held him like she was afraid he would get away. Tobey closed his eyes and softened his kiss, melting into her. When the kiss finally ended, they kept staring at each other, their noses still inches apart.

"Wow, you look different Tobey."

"Different?"

"I never thought you would be someone so kissable."

"Um . . . thanks? I guess."

Sue squealed and hugged him one more time before they went back to Wu's. Tobey looked confused.

Tobey and Sue sat on the same side of a booth while she changed his bandages. They kept everything off the table so the few customers that were there having breakfast or early lunch wouldn't see what they were doing.

Sid came running in all happy! The door bells shook violently, loudly announcing his arrival and he slid up to the booth they sat in all out of breath.

"Guys! I met a girl at the skate park! She agreed to go out with me for lunch! Can you cover my lunch deliveries for me?" Not giving them a chance to answer he cried, "Thanks!" and ran upstairs. "I only have two hours to get ready and there's no way I'm gonna be late!" he kept talking even after he was out of sight.

"I told you he'd be feeling better." Tobey said to Sue and she finished wrapping his hands back up. When she was through, Tobey tilted his head like he wanted another kiss. Sue smiled and let him have it.

"HaHa, I wonder if Sid's date will let him kiss her on their first date?"

"We haven't even been on a date yet." Sue pointed out.

"No, I got to kiss you twice, and didn't even have to buy you food." Sue laughed, suddenly everything Tobey said was funny.

"Sue, Sid, Tobey, Deliveries!"

"Oh man, already?" Tobey looked sad while Sue gathered up the scissors, tape and trash from the bandage change.

Sue reasoned, "Yay - deliveries already, that's good! You will need to go on a lot of deliveries so you can pay to take me out on our date. I am not a cheap date you know."

"I know Sue."

Before they could get to the kitchen, Sid appeared in the staircase again wearing only a towel where customers could see him! "Hey guys, do you know where Nana is? I went to her room to tell her that I wouldn't be here for lunch but she's not there."

"No Sid, haven't seen her." Sue answered.

"When you see her could you tell her? Thanks!" He ran back upstairs.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Nana for a while."

"When we got back so early this morning, I think we all fell asleep. You don't think . . . You don't think she never came home do you?" They yelled at Barney that they would be right back, and ran for the garden to look for Nana.

When they got there, they found Nana leaning against the round gateway into the garden. She was breathing hard, her hair had fallen down and her clothes were wet, dirty and torn.

"Nana! They both cried out and ran to her.

As they helped her sit down, she spoke. "I'm so sorry kids. Kong Li got away."

"Oh No! Nana! Why didn't you call us to come back to help you? You said you had it under control!"

"I knew we shouldn't have left Sue! - Nana! What happened?"

"I didn't really have time to call you, and besides you were already injured and tired - I should have been able to take care of it. Kong Li broke through my barrier while I was trying to move him. I must have messed up the spell, and when he was loose we fought long and hard all the way out to the wharf. I am pretty sure my hand is broken."

"Nana," Sue looked at her hand, holding it by the wrist gently.

Nana continued, "Kong Li captured a police officer on patrol near the wharf and threatened to drop him in the ocean if I didn't let him go. Even after I agreed and backed away, he bound him with magic and dropped the officer off the pier. I jumped in after him and got him out safely, but by that time Kong Li had disappeared.

"Oh Nana, I'm so sorry we weren't there!"

"It's not your fault kids. I'm going in to take a shower and change and then I will need my hand looked at I guess."

"I'll do all the deliveries, if you want to take Sue with you to the doctor."

"Thanks Tobey. I'd appreciate it."

Nana made her way inside, but Tobey stopped Sue. "Make sure she doesn't tell Sid."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. Why ruin his good mood?"

"Yeah, let him have fun on his date - then we will tell him."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

[end]


End file.
